Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5261392-20170904230613
I just finished Season 2 of Hart of Dixie and here are some general thoughts ~ *I have so many emotions about Zade. I’ve shipped them from the first episode because not only did they have witty banter and white hot chemistry between them, but they made each other better people. Wade helped Zoe become more humble and down to earth, and Zoe helped Wade settle down and become a more committed man. I don’t condone the cheating at all but honestly, it makes a lot of sense. Wade has always thought he was a bad person undeserving of love and affection. He felt himself losing Zoe and was feeling extremely insecure next to Golden Boy George. He wanted to hurt Zoe before she could hurt him. Psychologically, it makes sense. However, it does NOT excuse Wade’s cheating and he definitely has to make it up to Zoe before they could get back together. Him professing his love for her was very genuine and sincere, though, and I appreciate that he’s taking full responsibility for his actions. *Zoe/George is by far my biggest NOTP of the show. They bring out the absolute worst sides of each other - Zoe becomes a lovesick, desperate, immature puppy around George, and he throws his morals and values out the window when it comes to Zoe. Not to mention, Zoe professing her “love” for him (because I really feel like she loves the idea of him rather than who she actually is) was pathetic and George blaming Zoe for all of his problems, including both of his failed relationships, was even worse. I’m so tired of their “will they/won’t they” and just want them to end, and they’re not even together! *My favorite characters are Lemon, Wade, Lavon, Brick, and Zoe when she’s NOT acting like a lovesick puppy around George. I also really like Rose, Tom, Annabeth, Tansy, Wanda, and Shelby. The only main I don’t really care for is George. He has his moments but overall, he just strikes me as the boring nice guy who thinks he’s entitled to Zoe’s affections because he left Lemon at the altar for her. *Lemon has become a queen for me! She is heavily flawed, but she is complex, interesting, hilarious, ambitious, strong, and hardworking. *I iked Ruby and Ruby/Lavon together. I understand that they weren’t going to last because of the long distance aspect, but it was sad to see Lavon have his heart broken. *I ship Lemon/Lavon, but they’re not an OTP for me just yet. Lemon still has some development to go through before her and Lavon can sail. The timing just hasn’t been right for them. *Two ships that I never expected to love, but now do - Lemon/Wade and Annabeth/Lavon! Lemonade is hilarious and Annavon is so adorable. <3 *I shipped George/Tansy, but I don’t blame her for being insecure around Zoe since both Zoe and George harbor feelings for each other. I wouldn’t be happy if my boyfriend’s former flame professed his love for him. *I surprisingly love Brick/Shelby. At first, I thought they would be a shallow relationship with a steep age gap, but they actually appreciate each other. Brick sees Shelby as someone who’s funny, quirky, adorable, lovable, bubbly, and bright, and Shelby sees Brick as a compassionate, caring, intelligent man. *It took me a few episodes to warm up to it, but I love this show so much! Even though it can be cheesy and redundant at times, it is such a light hearted, fun show. There is wonderful representation. For example, a black man is the mayor, the lead is Jewish, there are people from all different social classes and walks of life, and I hear a same sex couple is endgame. The characters and dynamics are lovable and interesting. I highly recommend it.